A Different Tale
by 16aqua
Summary: Jack and Marie have been friends for years. But when Jack wins tickets to Titanic in a poker game, how will their releationship change? Will be chapters with Jack's past. I suck at summaries. R&R! Better that it sounds! Rated for language.
1. The Tickets

**A/N: Ok so this is my first Titanic fanfic so please no flames! I've written several other stories and they've turned out well, so I'm sure this one will too. Anyway this one follows the 1993 movie and I've only watched it a few times so bare with me on the lines ok? If I forgot something in a scene or skipped over one let me know and I'll fix it. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TITANIC!**

I bent over Jack's shoulder and looked at the cards he was currently holding. It was a good set, and hopefully enough to get us the prize. A man put down two tickets for the ship _Titanic._ Jack gazed up at me.

"Well Marie? What do you say?"

I smiled and looked at his cards again.

"Put them down."

Jack slammed his cards down on the table. We had won the tickets!

"You've won the tickets but the ship leaves in five minutes." A man said pointing to the clock.

"Oh shit!" Jack cursed.

Jack thanked the men for the game and the two of us raced out the doors and toward the dock. A huge mob of people were waving goodbye to people on the ship and it was difficult to maneuver through the crowds.

"We are the luckiest people in the world!" Jack hollered over the noise of the crowd.

"I know! Just keep running!" I yelled back laughing.

We shoved past some people blocking the stairway and a worker from the ship was just about to close the door.

"Wait, wait stop!" Jack yelled once we reached the door.

We showed the man our tickets.

"Have you gone through inspection?" The man asked.

"Of course we have. Now can we come on? We are trying to get to America." I said.

The man nodded and helped the two of us into the ship. We zoomed through the hallways trying to figure out which bedroom was ours.

"I can't believe that guy believed us." I said still laughing.

Jack laughed and he pushed open a door.

"Hello folks. My name's Jack Dawson and this is Marie Kelp." Jack said throwing his bags onto the bottom bunk.

I tossed my stuff on the top bunk and climbed up. Jack flopped down on his bunk.

"Jack?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"You are awesome at poker."

**A/N: Ok I know this chapter was short but I didn't want to cram too much into the first chapter. The next ones will be longer, promise! Please R&R!**

**-16aqua**


	2. Rose's Dive

**A/N: Please send some more reviews because this is going to be an awesome story! It'll even have flashbacks from Jack and Marie's past. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TITANIC!**

Jack and I spent most of the morning unpacking our stuff and looking around the ship. It was mostly filled with snobbish rich people, but there were some of our own kind as well. Later that night Jack wanted to go above decks.

"Ok let's go."

He led the way up to the decks and we lay down on our backs on some benches. The stars were out and they were very bright, constellations could be seen everywhere. Jack pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He puffed the smoke and it blew into my face.

"Could you not blow that crap in my face?" I asked with a smile pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and flicking it into the ocean.

He shrugged and pulled out another one. Suddenly a woman ran past us, sounding hysterical. I sat up.

"Jack do you think we should follow her?" I asked.

He sat up and puffed out more smoke.

"Probably." He answered.

We got up and followed her to the tip of the ship. She was standing on the other side of the railing. She looked determined, but at the same time terrified.

"Miss?" Jack questioned.

She spun around. She was pretty, long red hair, slim figure, and medium height.

"Go away!" She ordered shrilly. "Don't come any closer."

Jack took a step forward and gestured to the cigarette. He tossed it in the water.

"I said don't come any closer. Go away!" She said again.

"You see I can't do that. Because now I'm involved and I can't walk away until I know you're safe." Jack said.

"I'll jump!" She warned.

"No you won't. Because you would have already. See when I was little I went ice fishing. Ice fishing is…" Jack began.

"I KNOW what ice fishing is." She snapped.

"Ok…ok anyway when I went with my father, I accidentally fell through the ice. Do you know how cold it is?"

Jack began to take off his jacket and began to unlace his boots.

"H…how cold?" She stammered.

"Freezing. It's like a thousand knives stabbing you all at one time." I said taking off my jacket as well.

"That's right. Now I don't want to go in there after you, but if you jump I jump." Jack said again now staring at her.

The woman stared at the water again, and seemed to be thinking over her options.

"Alright." She finally answered.

We approached her slowly and each took a hand to help her back over.

"My name is Rose DeWitt Butaker." **(A/N: I think I have the wrong last name.)**

"Jack Dawson."

"Marie Kelp."

Just as she was almost over, she slipped, hanging above the propellers. She began to scream frantically.

"Help me!"

"Listen to me Rose. We are not going to let you fall." Jack said through gritted teeth.

Slowly we pulled her aboard. She lay on the floor, sprawled out and shaking and with a look of pure terror all over her face. Jack knelt down next to her when suddenly the guards came.

"Oh damn." I muttered.

A man came and the guards put cuffs on Jack.

"It wasn't what it looked like!" I yelled at them. "Just a big misunderstanding!"

"Cal, it wasn't. See I was leaning over the edge to look at the…um…the…" Rose began.

"Propellers?" The man named Cal asked.

"Yes the propellers. And I leaned a little too far and I just…slipped." Rose finished.

"Is this true?" The man asked Jack.

Jack seemed to be thinking over his response.

"Yes." He finally answered.

"Well then the boy's a hero! Uncuff him." One guard ordered.

The cuffs were taken off him and Jack took a step back.

"Give a reward to this gentleman for saving my fiancé's life." Cal ordered.

They were about to hand him twenty dollars when Rose said;

"Or how about the two of them join us for dinner tomorrow evening?"

It was settled. Rose left and so did the other men. Jack pulled out another cigarette and pulled on his coat.

"Weird evening huh?" I said.

"Yeah." Jack answered.

But he was thinking about something else.

_Flashback:_

_Jack was in the other room and I was in one room, sketching a picture of a man wearing a tall hat. He was fully clothed, (one of the rich men) and asked every few seconds if I was finished._

"_Hold still for crying out loud." I said._

_The man stayed quiet until I had finished the drawing. He handed me my dime and left the room, talking about how handsome he was in the picture. Jack walked in at that moment, smiling as he too had completed his artwork._

"_It's getting late. Shouldn't we be heading back?" I asked._

"_No way. There are still plenty of people who will pay money to be sketched." Jack responded._

"_Alright Jack will do it that way."_

_We walked out of the home and down a street. Jack stopped to look at some new clothes in one of the store windows and I stared at my reflection. Brown wavy hair that reached the center of my back. Milk chocolate eyes and pale white skin. Tall, but around the same height as Jack. Very slim._

"_Ready to go?" I asked._

"_Ready." He answered._

_Suddenly he ran down the street, laughing and calling me after him. I laughed and raced after him._

_End Flashback._

"Marie? Come on it's getting really cold." Jack said nudging me towards the inside of the ship.

I sighed and followed him inside.

**A/N: Ok that was the end of chapter two. I told you it would be longer. Anyway my faithful reviewers keep on doing so and I might update tomorrow!**

**-16aqua**


	3. The Fancy Dinner

**A/N: I couldn't help updating twice in a day! I have some really good ideas that I couldn't wait until tomorrow morning to update. Some people have been begging to know what's gonna happen, but I guess you're just going to have to read to find out. Who knows? Maybe Jack and Rose won't get together…or maybe they will and Marie will be mad. Or maybe nothing will happen at all….oh….let's read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TITANIC!**

The following morning Jack and I met up with Rose on the upper decks. She had her hair pinned up in a bun and was wearing a long fluffy yellow dress. We walked around the deck and told her bits and pieces of our lives.

"Ok we've walked three miles around this ship and told you about our lives. But I don't think that's why you came to talk to us." Jack said finally stopping.

Rose looked embarrassed and Jack waited for her response.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me last night." She said finally.

"Not a problem." Jack said.

"I know what you two were thinking. Poor little rich girl, what does she know about depression?" Rose blurted out.

"Yep." I answered.

Jack rolled his eyes at me and turned back to Rose.

"No. No that wasn't what we were thinking at all. We were thinking what could be so bad to make this woman want to jump that could not be fixed?"

"Well see…everything I've done in my life has to be perfect. Sit properly, eat properly, and now I'm being forced to marry the man you met last night." She explained.

"Do you love him?" Jack asked.

Her jaw suddenly dropped as if she couldn't believe he had asked that question.

"Oh my…I cannot believe you could be so rude."

Jack sort of laughed and gasped at the same time.

"Oh excuse me."

"Yes that's right. I cannot believe you could be so rude. You know what I'm leaving!" Rose said shrilly.

"You know what's funny…you still haven't answered the question." I said.

"Both of you! Have you no manners!"

She started to walk away but then suddenly turned around.

"You know what? I don't have to leave! You two leave!" She snapped.

This time I laughed at her, as did Jack. Suddenly she yanked the drawing book from Jack's hands.

"What's this you're carrying around?"

She sat down and started to flip through the pages. She told Jack how beautiful the pictures were and suddenly she wanted him to teach her how to do things like a man. So as the sun began to set, Jack showed her how to spit.

That is until Rose's mother came with a bunch of other rich women. They took her away and one plump woman said to us;

"What do you plan on wearing to the dinner?"

Jack and I gestured to our clothes that we were currently wearing.

"Oh no no no. Follow me."

She led us down hallways and into her personal bedroom. She pulled out a tux for Jack and he went into a room to change. She pulled out a long blue dress and was about to hand me a fur coat.

"I love animals, why would I wear them?"

Before she could respond I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I slipped off my old clothes and slipped on the dress. It fit perfectly. I grabbed a brush from the counter and brushed my hair until it was in waves lying flat on my back.

I stepped out of the bathroom to see the woman slicking back Jack's hair with some gel. She stopped for a moment and turned to me.

"Why dear, you look stunning." She said.

I smiled and nearly laughed when it seemed Jack's eyes might pop out of his head. We thanked the woman and walked into the rich section, from there we waited for Rose and Cal and whoever else was joining us.

Jack tried to copy off of the other rich men and I bit my tongue. When Rose finally arrived she took Cal's arm and they led the way. Jack offered me his arm.

"Shall we?" He asked.

I took his arm and smiled.

"Lead the way."

We reached the room and sat down at dinner. They asked Jack a ton of questions, some of them criticized him. Finally dinner was over and we got a chance to leave.

"Let's go to a real party." Jack said standing up.

"I second that motion!" I exclaimed and got up.

I fixed Jack's hair so that it faced the front again.

"It looks better like that."

Rose thought about it for a second, and then took Jack's arm. Something seemed to ignite in me at that moment. I wanted to shove Rose across the room. I held back the urge and followed behind, trying to get rid of the black cloud that was pouring rain above my head. You could probably hear the thunder and see the lightening coming from that.

We reached the party of the lower class and soon we were all dancing and having a few drinks. I even beat a man at arm wrestling. Finally the party ended around two in the morning.

Jack and I escorted Rose back to her room and then we reeled through the hallways back to our room. We were both laughing like maniacs and I don't really remember ever making it back to our room.

The next morning I woke up by accidentally falling out of my bunk, waking up Jack. I shot up immediately.

"I'm ok!" I said kind of loud.

Jack, who had bolted up when I had fallen out of bed, chuckled and flopped back on the pillows, slapping his forehead with his hand.

I got dressed and went to the upper decks, completely forgetting that I was hungry and wanted breakfast. The sun was beautiful and I loved the sound of the ocean roaring as we cut through it with the powerful engines.

Suddenly I saw Jack out of the corner of my eye. He was trying to sneak past me so I grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Jack what are you doing?"

He spun to face me, he looked so determined. He touched the side of my face with his hand.

"I have to speak to Rose." He said.

"Oh Jack no." I objected. "I don't want to see you hurt again."

But I think my comment was what made him hurt. He took my hands.

"Please Marie…I have to."

I searched his expression again, gazing into his handsome eyes.

"Oh Jack…"

"Please." He said again, begging.

Slowly I let go of his jacket. He flashed me a weak smile and disappeared down a corridor.

I stood there in the cold; both my arms crossed holding the other. I bent my head down and tried not to cry.

I felt something drip down my cheek and I touched it with my finger. I stared at the glistening water on my finger tip.

_A tear._

_Of love or pain I did not know._

_A tear._

**A/N: Ok that's it for now. To all the reviewers who said Jack Dawson reminds them of the Captain Jack Sparrow I agree with you all. It also reminds me of Jack in LOST. Anyway this will get more interesting as I go along.**

**-16aqua**


	4. The Iceberg

**A/N: Alright we noticed a little tension and a little love sensation in the last chapter and trust me, it's gonna get weirder from here. Anyway I'm done talking. Thanks to everybody!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TITANIC!**

Most of the morning, I walked around the docks, waiting for Jack to come back. Nobody had seen him, not that I asked anybody. Around noon I went down and grabbed something to eat for lunch.

After that I explored a bit, pausing to draw a picture of someone or something that interested me. I did quite a bit of sketching of the ocean. It was so calming, so relaxing; it helped me get my mind off of Jack, which was the only thing I could think about.

Finally I couldn't sit still anymore. I went to the tip of the ship and spread my arms out wide, letting the wind push me back. I took a step up on the railing and continued to lean out.

Suddenly the ship made a turn port and I lost my balance. At first I panicked, until I felt Jack's strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me back up.

"I got you." He said in my ear.

I relaxed and he slid his hands into mine, stretched out like eagle wings. I laid my head against his shoulder and he stepped up behind me. After a few moments we got down. I smiled at him and rubbed his cheek with my fingers.

"Jack?" Rose's voice suddenly spoke up.

I turned her way, feeling like I wanted to strike her.

"I changed my mind." She said.

Jack smiled and let go of my waist, leading Rose back down to her room.

"Marie are you coming?" Jack called after me.

I didn't answer. We were so close, and then _she_ had to appear and ruin it all. But strangely I did follow the two of them. Rose had gone into her room to change and Jack pulled out his sketch pad.

"What was that all about?" I suddenly blurted out.

Jack stared up at me, confused.

"What was what about?" He asked.

I fumed but didn't have a chance to say anything else. Rose was ready for her sketch, so I went in the opposite room to wait for them to finish.

After about a half hour or so, Jack had finished. Rose got dressed and Jack took her necklace and her portrait and stuck it in her safe. But suddenly the door opened up, a man calling for Rose.

That's when we ran. We took off out of the room, the man following us.

"Wait, wait hold the elevator!" Jack yelled, laughing.

We got into the elevator and it slowly went down. The man approached the gate and Rose gave him the finger.

"Bye." I said and waved.

Once the elevator had reached the bottom floor we ran down certain hallways and finally stopped to catch our breath.

"What was that guy, a cop?" Jack panted.

"I think he was." Rose replied through gasps of breath.

"Why don't you go talk to him Rose? He called for you!" I snapped.

Before either of them could reply the man appeared in the other room.

"Oh shit!" Jack yelled.

We ran into the boiler room, zooming past all the people who worked on the engines. They were stunned, but none of them tried to stop us.

Finally we were out of the boiler room and in the cargo hold.

"Whoa check this out." Jack said pointing at an automobile.

He was about to climb in front when Rose went;

"Ah-hem."

Jack bowed and opened the back door for her.

"Thank you." She said stepping in.

Jack waited for me to climb in, but I didn't. He sighed and hopped in the front, honking the horn. Soon we had to leave though because the guards came looking for us. We ran to the upper decks.

There was a lot of commotion, and for a good cause.

We tried to port round the big iceberg, but we still hit. Jack, Rose, and I went to the rich area to lead Rose back to her room. If it weren't for the cop guy who had stood next to us, I would have probably kicked her.

We entered her room, and Cal approached us.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"Something of yours has been stolen. Search them." Cal replied.

A couple of guards took off Jack's coat and mine and began to search. Suddenly one of the guards pulled out a blue diamond necklace from Jack's coat pocket.

"This is horse shit!" Jack roared angrily.

Rose looked stunned, then suddenly angry.

"Is this why you came to talk to me? Because you wanted my money and my jewelry?" She demanded.

Now it was Jack's turn to look stunned.

"Don't believe this Rose!" Jack yelled.

The men put cuffs on him and began to drag him away. I stood in front of the doorway, not letting them past.

"Jack was with me the whole time, I never saw him once with that necklace." I said in a low menacing tone.

Two of the other guards pulled me away from the door and dragged Jack through.

"Marie!" Jack called from down the hallway.

"Jack!"

Soon I couldn't hear him at all. I wanted to hit Rose so bad but the guards had my arms.

"How could you do that?" I demanded.

She didn't reply. She turned and walked into another room.

"What should we do with this one, sir?" One guard asked Cal.

He thought about it for a moment, but I didn't give him a chance. Acting quickly, I stepped on the guard's leg, and then elbowed the other one in the face. I ran down the hallways, looking for Jack.

The guards were chasing after me and when I had gone down two levels, I slipped. One of the guards caught up with me again but I backed up and smashed him into the wall. I kept on running…

But I wasn't sure how much time I had.

**A/N: Ok that's it for now. I don't know how many of you were actually expecting that and hopefully none. Things will follow the movie mostly but I'm changing a few things to make it more dramatic.**

**R&R!  
**

**-16aqua**


	5. Finding Jack

**A/N: YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! All my reviewers are so faithful! If you like these stories I have written others so check out my bio to find them too! I'm done talking so here we go…again!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TITANIC!**

The guards were looking for me on every floor and I was on the third floor from the bottom. Still no sign of Jack and the water was only up to my knees. I didn't believe the guards would come after me so far down, but apparently I was wrong. When I reached the second to last floor the water was up to my waist.

"Jack! Jack?" I called down the corridors.

No response. I began to panic, thinking maybe something had already happened to him. I searched a few rooms until I finally found the one Jack was in. The cop was walking over to Jack.

"I have been asked to give you this, as a token of our appreciation."

Then he swung and punched Jack right in the stomach. Jack doubled over and I bent down and reached into the water. My hand closed around a pipe or something and I walked into the room. I smacked the man with a stick it turned out to be, and he went out.

"Oh Jack!" I exclaimed and threw my arms around him.

The water was a bit higher and there wasn't much time.

"Marie open that cabinet and look for a silver key." Jack said when I had let go of him.

I opened the doors and looked at all the keys.

"These are all brass ones!" I said.

Suddenly cracks in the window started to appear.

"Go find some help! Hurry!" Jack ordered.

I nodded and took the cop by his shoulders. He was beginning to wake up so I left him on the third floor from the bottom. I searched around and found in a fire case, an ax.

I used my elbow and smashed open the glass. Quickly I ran back down to the second to last floor. The biggest problem was that the water was already touching the ceiling. I pulled off a jacket I had "borrowed" and dove into the water.

It was cold, just as the last time I had remembered it. I didn't have to swim to Jack's room; the water pulled me to his room. I swam up to the ceiling and took a quick gasp of air. Jack was almost completely under.

"Use it!" He gasped.

Before I got a chance to swing I noticed the key floating away. I quickly grabbed it just as the water came over my head. I swam down to Jack and jammed the key into his cuffs. He was free!

He took my hand and we somehow made our way back to the stairwell. Once we were on the third floor from the bottom, we stopped to catch our breath.

My body was trembling like mad and Jack pulled me up and close to him.

"This is just as bad as last time eh?" He said smiling and shivering.

He went and kicked open a few doors, finding some really warm coats. As we ran to the upper decks I thought about the last time;

_Flashback:_

_I watched as Jack walked away with Tina to go by the frozen pond so Jack could draw a picture of his beautiful girlfriend. Before he left I took his arm._

"_Jack you've only known her for two months, are you sure you should go out?"_

_He smiled and nodded._

"_I think she's the one."_

_I smiled, trying not to show how weak it is._

"_Jack dearest do you have the money for the ride back?" Tina asked._

"_Yes darling."_

_Jack winked and walked out the door. I stuck my tongue out as the door shut._

"_Jack dearest do you have the money for the ride back?" I mocked Tina's high pitched voice._

_I decided to follow them just in case. I hid as Jack sketched Tina sitting next to the pond. The snow danced as it fell from the sky and landed on my head, trying to block my view from the two of them._

_Tina suddenly walked up to Jack, said something, then took his arm. She put her hand on his leg, but I saw the other hand reach into his coat pocket and pull out his money. Before I had a chance to yell out a warning, Tina grabbed Jack's arm and slid him across the pond. Don't ask me how she did it but she did._

_Immediately the ice began to crack. Jack yelled for Tina but she laughed and ran off. I got up and started running toward the pond._

"_Jack!" I screamed._

_His eyes went wide with fear and he sank under. I pulled off my jacket and stretched out as far as I could without my whole body on the ice. My jacket reached into the water, but Jack didn't grab it. So I crawled onto the ice and stuck my hand in there._

_I felt Jack's hand and I pulled. The ice began to crack around me but I had gotten Jack up and out of the water. Once we were back on the land, I tossed my jacket around him and led him back to the house._

"_Thank…you…" He said._

_End Flashback_

Jack and I had reached the upper decks and most of the lifeboats were gone. There was one that was packing on the rich people.

"Women and children only!" A man hollered.

"Jack I'm not going without you." I told him.

"No Marie you have to!"

"Not without you!" I objected.

Suddenly Cal appeared behind Jack.

"I have a reservation boat waiting for us." Cal said.

"See? I have a boat waiting now go." Jack replied turning back to me.

Before I could ask why Cal as helping us after he just had Jack arrested I was hauled onto the boat and it began to lower.

Jack bent down and kissed my forehead and I was slowly pulled away from him. But soon I realized I wasn't going to let Cal take Jack away from me. When we approached a window I got up and jumped from the boat back to the Titanic.

I ran up the steps in the rich section and Jack met me just at the base of the area. He started kissing me, both of us crying.

"You're so stupid Marie. Why'd you do that? You're so stupid." He said between sobs.

"Jack we've been together forever, and if you're going down I'm coming down with you. Remember?"

Jack smiled, the tears still spilling down his cheeks.

"I remember."

But at that moment something tragic happened. Shots rang out and before the two of us could run in the same direction; a mob of people ran to the upper decks…….

_And we were separated!_

**A/N: Dundundun! A cliffie! What will happen between the two of them while they are separated?**

**Read soon to find out!**

**-16aqua**


	6. Seperated

**A/N: Ummm… I really don't have anything to say…here we go!**

"Jack!" I screamed hoping maybe he would hear me.

Cal had gone after Jack, and now I didn't know what to expect. But suddenly the guards that had chased after me earlier spotted me. So I began to run.

"Shouldn't you be protecting the peace or something?" I asked them still running like crazy.

Suddenly a shot rang out over my head.

"Where the heck did you get guns?"

I ran down corridors, having no clue where I was going. I reached one hallway, the floor was flooded, and I slipped. It was almost like a slip-and-slide, only much more terrifying. I slid down a bunch of stairs and fell into the freezing water once more.

"Where'd she go?" One man yelled.

"This way!" Another replied.

I stared at the frigid water and held my breath. I was being sucked in a certain direction, and it was so cold you could have drowned in a matter of seconds. I forced against the flow of the water, and grabbed onto a railing of a staircase, sucking in deep breaths once I had pulled myself up out of the water.

Something was floating by and for a moment I thought it was Jack, but I turned and shut my eyes once I realized it was a body. I ran up the staircase and to the main hallway.

"Jack! Jack?" I screamed frantically.

No response. I ran down corridors, just screaming his name over and over again but never got an answer.

"Oh Jack…" I mourned thinking he was dead.

I went to the rich stairwell, where we had gotten separated. I stared at the hallway he had gotten chased by Cal through. Gathering up my courage, I went down that passageway.

"Jack!" I yelled again.

I went to the dinner hall but he wasn't there either. Cal appeared suddenly on the other side of the room.

"Cal!" I said in surprise backing up a bit, for the gun was pointed at me.

He smiled, that twisted evil smile. My stomach lurched.

"W…what have you done to Jack?" I stammered.

I backed up towards a window, cornered like a rat. He advanced on me, keeping the gun pointed directly at my chest.

"Nothing yet. You are both going down with this ship."

When he was a inch away from me I tried to punch him but he grabbed my fist and pushed me out the window. I clung onto the window pane, screaming.

Cal bent over and started to loosen my fingers from the side.

"You shouldn't have messed with my darling Rose." He said shaking his head.

Suddenly Cal's head bent forward and he fell out the window and, unfortunately, landed safely into a lifeboat and scared the heck out of the people in the boat, because he almost sunk it.

Jack hovered over me, a smile on his face. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back over the side. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Now we're even." I said.

He laughed and then we raced to the upper decks.

**A/N: ok I'm sorry this chapter was short but I have more Isat's tomorrow and I'm really tired. Anyway I didn't kill off Cal for all you fans who like him. I suppose some of you are wondering what happened to Jack when they were separated. Don't worry that will be explained later.**

**I'll try to update soon!**

**-16aqua**


	7. The Sinking

**A/N: Ok…well now I um…dang it! Can't think of anything to put up. Let's answer some reviewers' questions:**

**Alabelle: ISAT's….think of them as a big test on everything you learned at school…THEY ARE EVIL!**

**On with the chapter!**

Jack and I ran down the corridor trying to make it the upper decks in a matter of minutes.

"What happened to you? When we got split up?" I asked just noticing the bruise on his shoulder.

We kept on running and he began to tell me what happened.

"Cal chased me down the hallways, shooting his gun like a madman, screaming at me that I needed to die. At one point when I was turning to go down another hallway I slid into the wall, that's where this bruise came from. Anyway after a few minutes, the gun ran out of bullets. That's when he heard you calling me."

Jack paused for a moment to catch his breath as we ran up the marble steps to the upper decks.

"He closed a door and put something up against it. After a few moments I broke down the door and saved you."

I smiled and the opened the doors to the top decks.

The _Titanic_ was starting to go down so we ran to the railing, where we had first met Rose. Somehow we made it all the way up. I clung onto the railing and Jack stayed behind me holding the railing as well.

"Whatever you do don't let go." He warned.

The ship continued to go up, until suddenly there was a loud electrical crack. The ship split in half, right down the middle.

The side we were on crashed to the water, probably killing anybody who was underneath it at that moment.

Then it suddenly bobbed back up.

"We need to get on the other side. Come on."

Jack went under the railing and carefully went on the other side of the rail. He offered me his hand and pulled me on the other side as well.

"Now listen carefully. The ship is going to drag us down. Whatever you do don't let go of my hand. When I say so, take a deep breath and kick up for the surface. Do not let go of my hand." Jack ordered.

"Ok Jack." I answered.

Suddenly the ship went up on a 90 degree angle. People let go to what they were hanging on and splashed into the water.

If they were lucky, they missed the propellers or other artifacts that could cause them severe and permanent damage.

Slowly the water came closer and closer.

"Get ready Marie."

He turned and looked at me, his eyes shining with fear.

"Now!"

I took a deep breath and suddenly we smacked into the water.

Jack and I twisted underwater, each of us trying to surface quickly, but to no avail. The longer we held onto each other's hand, the quicker we sank from the force of the ship.

Then a sudden force came, just as I was underneath Jack and he was closer to the surface, and I was wrenched from his grasp.

I sank down towards the disappearing ship and Jack was forced further away from me.

My lungs were on fire and I didn't know how much longer I could hold my breath. But then Jack was beside me again and we both kicked up, together.

Once we were at the surface I breathed in the cold oxygen. People were swimming by and I lost sigh of Jack.

"JACK! JACK!" I tried to scream over the noise of 1200 other people.

One man was freaking out so bad that he shoved me underwater.

"JACK!" I screamed once I surfaced for a second.

"MARIE!" I heard him yell back.

Jack swam up to us and yelled at the man;

"Get off her!"

The man said something and Jack punched him three times in the face. The man disappeared and Jack took my hands;

"Swim! Come on!" He commanded.

Jack pulled me and we found a door that was conviently floating by at that moment.

"Get up on here." Jack said.

"No." I replied.

"Come on you'll freeze!"

"So will you."

He shoved me onto the door anyways and wouldn't let me climb down. I held onto his frozen hands and after a few minutes, everything got really quiet.

Deathly quiet.

"J…Jack?" I said through chattering teeth.

"Y…yeah?"

"I…I've a…always…l…loved y…you." I said.

He turned his head to face me.

"D…don't you do that Marie. Don't say your goodbyes. We're going to get out of this."

I shivered and he kissed my hands.

"I…I don't k…know a…about y…you…b…but I intended t…to…write a c…complaint letter to these p…people." Jack shivered smiling.

I laughed weakly and shivered again. I stared up at the stars, wondering how long it would be before I had to join the people up in the stars. My hair formed ice sickles along with Jack's.

Suddenly a light flashed around and a man was yelling something I couldn't make out. I turned my head and saw a rowboat.

I shook Jack's arm.

"Jack. The boat's are here." I said in a hoarse voice.

He didn't budge.

"Jack. There's a boat." I said again shaking his arm more roughly.

His eyes flicked open a little bit and relief spread over me.

"I…I'm…n…not…g…gonna…m…make…i…it." Jack said so quietly I could barely hear him.

I climbed down from the door and swam over to a dead man who had a whistle in his mouth. I swam back to Jack and blew on the whistle, calling the boat back to us.

It reached us and they hauled the two of us aboard…

_But was it enough time to save Jack?_

**A/N: Ok so I didn't kill Jack off in the horrible, tragic way he died in the movie, but I was still crying as I typed this because I wasn't sure if I was going to have him die right there or not.**

**I just got done watching the ending again and I was crying as Jack disappeared into the water and my siblings were all like why are you crying and stuff.**

**Anyways I might update tomorrow morning so see ya then!**

**-16aqua**


	8. Life and Death Battle

**A/N: I'm writing this chapter from my BFF's computer cause we're having a sleepover! Yay! Anyway I think there might be one more chapter after this or something. Onward!**

The man in the boat wrapped blankets around me and most of them went around Jack.

His eyes were shut, not tightly just as if you were sleeping. His breathing was labored and I could barely see his breath coming out from his blue lips.

"Ma'am I don't think he is going to make it." The man said to me.

I shivered and then sat down in the boat, pulling Jack closer to me to share off body warmth.

Jack was so cold; it hurt to touch his skin. He was constantly shivering and he never opened his eyes. The man continued to search through the 1200 bodies, trying to find other survivors.

"Jack…can you hear me?" I whispered in his ear, pulling his hair back.

Jack shivered but did not respond. I was freezing, but not as near close to death as Jack was. I pulled off one of my blankets and wrapped it around Jack.

"Jack…" I said quietly to myself.

The man gathered up six more people, but that was all. The man led us back to the group and I stayed quiet, waiting to get some response from Jack.

We were in the boat all night, not one ship came. Finally by daylight we were rescued by another ship, the Carpathia. The rich of course were pulled aboard first and then Jack and I. We went to the decks and I had Jack propped up in my lap, making sure he had warm towels around him.

"Jack can you hear me?" I asked again in his ear.

Still I got no answer from my beloved. Soon a doctor or someone who looks like a doctor came around checking on how serious the injuries were of some people.

He soon came by me, and crouched down next to me.

"You look ok." He confirmed.

"Yeah I know. What about him?" I asked gesturing to Jack.

The doctor lifted Jack's arm gently, and did a few other things. His face was expressionless, and I felt worried.

The doctor sighed and stood up.

"I don't know how he's going to be. The best thing you can do for him is keep him as warm as possible."

"That's all you can tell me?" I demanded.

He nodded his head and walked away. I was furious, and at the same time completely worried.

I tried the hearing test again.

"Jack can you hear me?"

I shiver, that's all I got.

"Ok then let's try another way. Jack if you can hear me, cough twice."

Still nothing. Suddenly I heard familiar voices from behind me.

"Cal do you think Jack and Marie made it off the ship?" Rose asked.

"Who knows and who cares?" He answered.

I heard the doctor.

"Sir I need to examine that bump on your head." The doctor said.

"Get away fool!" Cal snapped.

Rose let out a long resounding sigh.

"Maybe I should have trusted them." She said quietly so Cal wouldn't hear.

"What was that Rose?"

"Nothing dear. Nothing." Rose replied.

Their footsteps receded and I turned my attention back to Jack.

"Jack…I never thought meeting you was a mistake. You and I belonged together and I don't want you to leave. I promised I would never let go of your hands…"

I took one of Jack's hands and clenched it tightly.

"…And I never will."

I bowed my head in silent prayer and heard;

"That's just about…the sweetest thing I've…ever heard."

I lifted my head and saw Jack's eyes had opened a bit, and he was looking up at me, a small smile on his face.

I wiped away a tear from my cheek. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"You kept your promise." He said.

"I always do."

Jack's body slowly began to warm up, and soon his skin returned to the normal tanish color and he could sit up. The blue color receded from his lips which turned into a friendly smile, the one I had come accustomed to over the years.

Later that night the Carpathia pulled into the docks of New York. I helped Jack up and we got off the ship together. It was raining and I stared up at the statue of liberty.

"Can I get your names?" A man asked when he approached us.

"Jack Dawson." Jack said not taking his eyes off the statue.

I didn't reply at first.

"Marie Dawson." I replied.

The man jotted it down a pad of paper and then left. Jack tore his eyes off the statue and faced me. I smiled and moved his hair back to the front.

"It looks better that way."

He laughed and we kissed again, his lips weren't as cold as death anymore…

They were warm and full of life. We broke apart both of us smiling.

"So what now Jack Dawson?" I asked him.

He ran his hand through his hair.

"We wing it."

**A/N; Ok so I decided not to kill jack for a reason…I'm thinking about making a sequel! **

**What do you guys think because I need your opinions! Review this chapter with your response as well!**

**Thanks!**

**-16aqua **


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: The people have spoken! Another sequel coming right up! But for now here's a very short epilogue. **

_Because of the sinking of the Titanic, Jack and I were left with no money. He found bits and pieces of coins on the ground, but nothing that could really get us anywhere._

_That is until one day he walked into a bar for a drink with a dime he had found, and a couple of men were playing poker. Jack had about forty cents saved up so he joined the group._

_Jack was determined, and these men were rich and betting things of serious value, confident that they would succeed. I smiled when I looked down at Jack's cards._

_A full house._

"_This is what started the adventure." I whispered in his ear._

_He smiled and tossed in a dime. The other men raised him and one man put down a deed to a crummy old shack he owned, but of course he had a mansion and wouldn't be too upset if he lost the shack._

_I handed Jack some of the money I had collected and he tossed them all into the pile. The pile of cash got bigger and bigger until finally three of the four men had folded. Jack turned to the last man, who laid down three aces._

_Jack laughed and slammed his cards down on the table. I opened up my backpack and Jack shoved the money, and the deed inside the pack. Before any of the men could recollect what had just happened, we were out of the bar._

_Jack and I laughed the whole way to the shack. How weird it was that he just had won us what we needed._

_Jack opened the door to the shack. It wasn't too bad. Nice little rooms, two to be exact, a kitchen and a bathroom. I chose a room and tossed down my pack. I walked over to Jack's room and leaned on the wall._

"_Jack?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You're awesome at poker."_

**A/N: Ok I know it was a little too weird that it happened twice but what can I say? It was the only way for me to lead off into the sequel.**

**See you then!**

**-16aqua**


End file.
